


falling fast to the ground

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Families of Choice, Family, M/M, Meet the Family, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jesse talks Hanzo into meeting his parents.





	

Morrison and Reyes have come to be his parents. Jesse’s not sure when that happened. But it did.

They’ve certainly been in his life more than his mother has, and Morrison is nice. He teaches Jesse to cook and Jesse learns quickly that the man can work miracles with even the substandard stuff they get that’ll keep for weeks or months.

That’s why it’s such a big deal that he wants to bring Hanzo home to meet him.

“Alright, so they’re not _really_ my parents, but they are for all intents and purposes,” Jesse explains.

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, “I see. And you… want to introduce me to them?”

“Well, yeah. We’re practically married, so it stands that I should bring you home and introduce you to my folks. I mean, they’re not my real parents – dad died when I was still a babe and my mom when I was young – but they raised me into the man you know today.”

“I understand,” Hanzo says, softly, and lays a hand on top of Jesse’s. “They are your family.”

“Really are. Reyes took me in when any other man would’ve likely just shot me. Or left me to hang. But he saw something in me and decided I could be better. And Morrison, well, don’t think the guy’s ever met a man he didn’t see the good in.” Jesse smiles, “Don’t worry, love. They’ll like you.”

“You cannot be certain of that. I am–”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Reyes might give you a hard time about that, but guy’s got no room to judge. Neither of them do. Y’know, what with being an ex-angel and a cursed immortal and all that. Vampire is pretty normal by those standards.”

“Perhaps. But… I will admit, I’m not what… most parents would appreciate their child to bring home as a suitable match.”

“Why not? You’ve got a stable income – and don’t lie to me Hanzo, I know you got more money than I could ever dream of – a good home. You come from solid enough stock from what you’ve told me, and – here’s the kicker and most important part – you care about me. Reyes is just a bit of a hard-ass; he’ll warm up to you quick enough.”

Hanzo sighs and looks out the window, “I will take your word for it then, Jesse.”

“They’re not gonna throw you out. Promise. And they won’t make us sleep in separate rooms, either.”

“Because _that_ is what I’m so concerned about.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** adoption  
>  **Words:** 421 words
> 
> Written for [mrs---nicole](http://mrs---nicole.tumblr.com/) and a one word prompt that she left in my ask. I just wanted to say that I'm completely bowled over by the positive feedback and response I've gotten to this series! I love you all and I'm so grateful for it! Waking up to a bunch of comments or kudos in my inbox really makes my day, I just want to say!
> 
> Now, you can always find me over on [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) where I take prompts and make an absolute fool out of myself. <3


End file.
